The present invention relates to a trailer, more particularly, the invention relates to a trailer that exists from a trailer bed, a shaft and an axis, were this invention is meant to simplify the loading and unloading of a trailer.
Conventional trailers with a shaft and an axis are used to transport heavy and/or big loads.
To get these loads into the bed of the trailer, the user can use loading ramps or wooden planks so that any load can be driven onto the trailer bed by for example a wheelbarrow or a motorcycle
A disadvantage of this kind of loading is that the user has to have these loading boards with him if he wants to load his trailer this way. And, more importantly, the use of these loading ramps isn't without any danger: the wheel of the wheelbarrow could, per accident, be driven or slip off these loading ramps.
Therefore there are ways to make loading and unloading heavy cargo onto the bed of the trailer easier and safer.
A known way to do this is to tilt the bed of the trailer, so that one side of the bed touches the ground, like in example WO 2012/005776. This way, the cargo can be loaded onto the bed of the trailer.
A disadvantage of this way of loading is that, because the trailer bed is in a slanted position, the cargo has to be pushed upward.
Plus, there is a chance that when the cargo is pushed over the tipping point, the bed of the trailer would suddenly flip back, which could result in a dangerous situation.
Therefore, we can say it is much safer to be able to lower the bed of the trailer flat onto the ground.
A known way to do this is to use expensive and heavy hydraulics, this way the bed of the trailer can be lowered flat onto the ground. The bed of the trailer can for example be tilted or lifted from the chassis, which holds the axis, and eventually be lowered and placed onto the ground.
Conventional trailers like this are expensive and unaffordable for the individual user because they require heavy investments. Plus, hydraulics consist of complex mechanisms that are vulnerable to defects and/or wear and need maintenance.
Another known way to easily lower the bed of a trailer onto the ground is to leave the central axis out, like in example FR 2.436.037. The problem and disadvantage with this is that the stability of the trailer will greatly suffer.